Forum:Inner Circle Chats
So I created this bullshit. So that the Words of the Inner Circle can be known. As well as all of the pages for Tamaron's hosts. Because you other four are lazy. I'll probably permalink it to the front page too, so people can see the behind-the-scenes magic of the wonderous fuck that is this wiki. Maybe when Amos has his horsecock blog about us open I'll put a link underneath the link I'm about to make. If I feel like it. You can thank me later. FilthKlossit (talk) 23:05, April 10, 2014 (UTC) It is done. I am outie. Try to make edits before the millionth century, guys. FilthKlossit (talk) 23:07, April 10, 2014 (UTC) YOU BLITHERING IDIOT. I fixed your broken pages at great expense and added a page for Doctor Ghibourkei, as well as made the front page halfway respectable. So ''now ''all the Tamaron-host pages are in place. Fool. - Marcel DaudtheSamurai (talk) 16:35, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I guess I don't need to sign, Wikia does it for you. WELL FINE. DaudtheSamurai (talk) 16:35, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Ha. FilthKlossit (talk) 16:38, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Nice job, c̶h̶a̶m̶p̶s̶ CHUMPS. I have a few more pages finished. Mostly stuff for Spaceman and the Double-C Men. (Should we call them something else? I think that name is dumb.) But work's been rough lately, so it may be awhile. I may not have the chance to do some serious updates till summer. AmosTrar (talk) 18:41, April 20, 2014 (UTC) So the pages for the "Double Semen" are up. Thanks Amos. FilthKlossit (talk) 00:14, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Oh, did that leak out? Sorry. (LOL. "Leak out.") Anyway. Someone douche needs to get a fuckin' page on for Jenkins and the Author's Notes already. Those redlinks be lookin' ugly. FilthKlossit (talk) 00:16, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Blog is up. Enjoy. I'll try to put something together for Jenkins/Author's Notes today or tomorrow. In the meantime, you guys could send me some intros for me to put up on the blog. AmosTrar (talk) 14:51, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Took care of a good number of "real life" pages. Amos, sent you some stuff about the blog. - Garry CarltheAlchemist (talk) 21:02, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey. Instead of complaining about me on the blog, you should PATCH SOME OF THESE REDLINKS, FOOL. DaudtheSamurai (talk) 01:41, June 1, 2014 (UTC) x DanillintheLionsDen (talk) 01:42, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ...what? DaudtheSamurai (talk) 01:49, June 1, 2014 (UTC) This page is locked. Don't know how that got through. Well. Deleting. BaruSaintPietro (talk) 01:51, June 1, 2014 (UTC) The fuck. BaruSaintPietro (talk) 01:51, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Not deleting. BaruSaintPietro (talk) 01:53, June 1, 2014 (UTC) STOP WASTING SPACE YOU HIDEOUS FUCK. Edit: Not deleting for me either. Huh. Well, I don't care. I'll talk to Amos tomorrow at work. FilthKlossit (talk) 01:54, June 1, 2014 (UTC) So is everyone else unable to delete "DanillintheLionsDen"'s edits to the Cyrus Sincodemius page?!? AmosTrar (talk) 21:56, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Right after putting this up he made up a fake Earth-Alpha page that I can't mess with either. Gonna go to his talk page and tell him to stop. There is no Earth-Gamma, and this isn't a fanfic wiki. There's a reason why we have an Inner Circle. AmosTrar (talk) 22:01, June 30, 2014 (UTC) update DanillintheLionsDen (talk) 21:22, July 11, 2014 (UTC) HEY DANILLINTHEFAILURESDEN WE'RE ONTA YUH SEE HERE DaudtheSamurai (talk) 15:02, July 19, 2014 (UTC)